muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppet Christmas Carol Cast Page
This is a list of the cast from The Muppet Christmas Carol. Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 10.png muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 2.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 9.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 10.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 12.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 13.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 14.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 15.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 19.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 20.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 21.png * Dave Goelz - Charles Dickens, Robert Marley, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Betina Cratchit, Whatnots, Pigs * Steve Whitmire - Bob Cratchit, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat, Belinda Cratchit, Bean Bunny, Laundress, Murray the Minstrel * Jerry Nelson - Tiny Tim Cratchit, Jacob Marley, Ghost of Christmas Present (face and voice), Ma Fozzwig, Pops, Lew Zealand, Mr. Applegate, Father Mouse, Pig Businessmen, Rat Bookkeepers, Penguins, Inkspots, Singing Food * Frank Oz - Emily Cratchit, Fozziwig, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Ms. Appleby (puppeteer) * David Rudman - Old Joe (puppetry only), Peter Cratchit, The Swedish Chef, Wander McMooch, Beggar, Bean Bunny (puppeteer), Cow, Rat, Blue Frackle, Link Hogthrob (puppeteer), Rizzo the Rat (puppeteer) * Louise Gold - Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (right hand), Singing Vegetable, Penguin, Aretha (puppeteer), Mudwell the Mudbunny (puppeteer), Mouse Family #2, Whatnot, Baby, Brool, Mrs. Dilber, Mrs. Appleby (puppeteer), Bean Bunny (puppeteer) * Karen Prell - The Ghost of Christmas Past (puppetry only), Daughter Mouse, Green Frackle, Beaker (right hand), Singing Food, Whatnot, Frog, Baby, Pig, Old Joe (right hand) * Mike Quinn - Undertaker, Pig Businessman, Gray Frackle and others * Robert Tygner - Ghost of Christmas Past, Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, Whatnot, Baby * Donald Austen - Christmas Turkey, Masterson Rat (puppeteer), Atrics Drummer, Whatnot, Dog, The Ghost of Christmas Present (body), Belinda Cratchit, The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come (body) * William Todd Jones * Jessica Fox - The Ghost of Christmas Past (voice) * David Shaw Parker - Old Joe (voice) * David Alan Barclay - Cow, Rat, Whatnot, Cat, Penguin, Dog, Rowlf (puppeteer), Betina Cratchit (puppeteer) * Robbie Barnett - Zoot (puppeteer), Blue Frackle * Ian Allen * James Barton * Joan Barton * Michael Bayliss * Simon Buckley * Dave Bulbeck * Marcus Clarke * Craig Crane * Sue Dacre * Taylor David * John Eccleston * Geoff Felix * Kate Frost * Ken Haines * Ronnie LeDrew * Christopher Leith * Anthony Lymboura * Rebecca Nagan * Angie Passmore * Peter Passmore * Nigel Plaskitt * Judy Preece * Sally Preisig * Peter Robbins * Gillie Robic * Tim Rose * Kaefan Shaw * David Showler * John Thirtle * Ian Thom * Mark Alexander Todd * Ian Tregonning * Simon Williamson * Victoria Willing * Phil Woodfine Category:Cast